


Pandora's Box

by Ghelik



Series: The 100 Fics [53]
Category: The 100
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:59:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghelik/pseuds/Ghelik
Summary: Bellamy comes to save her





	Pandora's Box

Seeing the sun for the first time after all this time feels like a blessing, like a dream. And, just like in any dream, there he is: strong, majestic and real. Bellamy’s eyes are as soft as she remembers, his arms as warm as always, his chest broad and firm, the safest place in the world. He smells like he did on the Ark: metallic, with a tang of lemons and a soft hint of something that is purely _Bellamy_. It's the smell of home and family, and she hadn't noticed how much she had missed that.

Of course, he kept his promise, Bellamy doesn't break his promises. So he came back to her, saving her from having to kill Kane  - _for now,_ whispers a tiny voice in the back of her head. She wants to crumble, to never leave his embrace, to crawl under his shirt like she used to do when she was a tiny child and wanted to hide from their mother.

The hush that has fallen over the arena shifts ever so slightly. It takes her a moment to notice, her senses so filled with the commanding presence of her brother. A moment before the spectators had been silent with wonder. Now there's reverence in the air. And lowering herself from the roof is the reason why.

 _Wanheda_.

Octavia's heart stops.

The blonde woman looks around with her sharp, intelligent eyes, her attention falling on Octavia last.

Octavia clasps her forearm, awfully conscious of their mesmerized audience.

In a world of ritual, of titles and spirits, _Wanheda_ is a significant threat, and she needs to make everyone understand who's in charge. _Wanheda_ is nothing. She’s less than nothing; she’s just some relic of the past.

Octavia'll have to consult Gaia on the best course of action. 

And of course, _Wanheda_ looks at Bellamy, because ever since they landed on Earth, Bellamy has been at _Wanheda’s_ side. Even before she became Wanheda, Bellamy was already putting the blonde’s needs before Octavia’s, tagging behind her like a lost puppy.

Octavia squashes that flare of despicable sentiment. Bellamy came back for _her_. And now he’s here, and he’ll fall in line like he always does, or meet the consequences. 

Wanheda will either leave or swear fealty to Wonkru,  for there are only Wonkru and the enemies of Wonkru. And they, too, will have to choose. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and commenting


End file.
